


Scent of You

by purplekitte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road is curious about Tyki's smoking habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man.

"Ne, ne, Tyki-pon, why are you always smoking those things?"

"Why do you think humans smoke them?"

"Earl-tan said to kill themselves faster." Road wrinkled her nose in general disgust at the mention of humans.

"I just like them. Besides, they make me look cool."

"You look silly, Tyki-bon. And cigarettes smell weird."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Road became childishly distracted by an insect and danced away. "They don't make me cough anymore," she said, spinning around on her heels.

The other Noah skipped back over to him and kissed him on the lips with a rather unsisterly thoroughness. "They taste like you."


End file.
